


Just The Three Of Us

by orphan_account



Series: The Outlaws (JOYFIRE) [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roy, Kori, and Jason spend time together intimately during their day off.





	

Roy gell beside Kori who was lying in between him and Jason in a state of bliss. He could still feel her shivering from her multiple orgasm as he took her into his arms. He looked over to Jason who was breathing heavily as he laid on his back - arm thrown over his eyes. Their time together was always a good one. No matter if they were on a job or just spending personal time together - there was never a dull moment. “That was amazing.” He huffed out. He heard a hum from Jason and Kori in agreement.

Roy could feel Jason shifting as he moved closer to Kori and wrapped his arms around both of them. It might have looked odd to an outsider, but this was normal to them. They all had their comfortable spots they liked to be in while cuddling and being naked was always a must.  It was rare that they ever changed it up. Cuddling after sex was more caring and intimate to them than the actual sex. Being close to one another was everything they needed after a long day. The fucking was just an added bonus.

When Roy felt Jason leaning over Kori’s head to him - he closed in the space between their lips and kissed him softly. Roy could still taste Kori on his lips. The sweet taste made Roy moan. It was Jason's night to take care of her, so Roy wasn’t able to do much to her. While Jason was eating her out, Roy was fucking him. It took a lot of time to get Jason to trust Roy enough to let him top, but there was no regrets from him after their first time. The next night they would switch it up to new positions. It was awkward at first - them not really knowing what to do or how to position themselves with three of them - but they managed and were basically pros at it now.

They moved away from one another and both kissed Kori’s head as she drifted off into slumber. “She’s so beautiful when she sleeps. Hell, she’s always beautiful.” Roy loved Kori more than anything. He didn’t think they would ever work, but they did. It was something strange. The two of them. The three of them. All three of them somehow worked so well with one another.

“She is. You are, too.” Jason responded, letting out a loud yawn. “So beautiful…” Jason’s eyes fluttered sleepily. He stifled another yawn. “Fuck.”

“Sleep.” Roy encouraged, “I know you’re tired. And don’t say you’re not, because I know you are.” Jason nodded, finally letting the sleep take over. Roy watched as the two people he loved most in the world slept soundly. The only noise was their breathing and Jason’s light snoring. It was a peaceful sound that Roy found comforting. He loved the two of them - there was no doubt about that. Everyone could see it. They moved so well together as a unit. It was the three of them against the world. Roy couldn’t be anymore happier. That was all he wanted in life. To have someone love and care for him, and now he has that now. He knew that was what Jason and Kori wanted as well. But instead of one person, it’s two. And those two were all he ever wanted and more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
